


Recalibration

by Zivitz



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Summary: Sometimes expectations need to be adjusted.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Recalibration

**Author's Note:**

> For a certain someone who has A Big Day tomorrow. Love you!

The ride home was quieter than he thought it would be.

They were having a boy. He was having a hard time wrapping his brain around the concept. He’d known they were having a baby, obviously, had enjoyed the making of the baby and holding his wife’s hair back during her morning sickness and the utter delight in feeling her bump under his hand at night.

But this made it _real_. He was a _father_. He looked at Donna out the corner of his eye and wondered if she was feeling something similar. It must be different for her, she’s had to deal with the very tangible realities of pregnancy for six months, but the look on her face was... pensive. So he wasn’t sure. He reached across the console and took her hand, squeezing it when she smiled wanly at him. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” she said, putting her head against the back of the seat. “Just... thinking.”

“Me, too,” he nodded.

A  son. He hadn’t let himself imagine too much over the years, but in his dreams he’d always seen himself with a little girl wrapped around his finger. A redhead, of course, though he’d always scoffed at his subconscious on that matter.  W hen they found out Donna was pregnant, he’d always referred to the baby as ‘she’, even though Donna had cautioned him not to get too attached to the idea. She thought it was going to be a boy.

Figures, he thought with a twist of his lips  as he pulled into their driveway . He should have listened to her. She was always right. 

He’d barely turned the key when he heard her sniffle. He looked over to find her with her eyes closed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Hey,” he said, unbuckling his seatbelt and turning to face her. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head slightly, placing a hand on her rounded belly. 

“Donna, you’re scaring me. Is something wrong with the baby? Should we go to the hospital?”

She shook her head again, using her free hand to wipe at her tears with the heel of her palm. “No, it’s fine, I’m just. Harvey, I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry?” he frowned. “For what?”

“It’s a boy,” she said, as if that explained everything.

“Yes,” he said slowly. “I don’t understand.”

She finally looked over at him. “You’ve been so set on a girl, and here we are,” she gestured at herself.

Harvey’s expression cleared instantly. “Is that all? Jesus, Donna, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

This time it was Donna’s turn to frown. “What do you mean, ‘is that all’? You’ve been talking about ‘her’ and ‘she’ from the time the test came back positive! Forgive me if I thought you’d be disappointed to have all your dreams crushed.” She struggled to unbuckle herself, smacking his hand away when he tried to help.

“They’re not- it’s-” he caught both of her hands in his, stopping her from trying to escape the confines of the car. He sighed. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He wiped a stray tear from her face with a thumb. “I’m not going to say I wasn’t picturing us with a girl, because it’s always been a girl for me. Every daydream I let myself have, every vision, ever flash of what could be- yeah. It’s been a girl.”

“This is what I was talking about, Harvey. It’s always a girl for you, and this is probably going to be our only baby, and it’s not what you-” she flapped a hand at her face as tears started pooling again. “GOD, I hate hormones.”

Harvey smiled  and placed a hand on her bump. “Just because I have to adjust my  expectations doesn’t mean I’m not happy. Right now I’m just trying to get used to the idea that there’s a person in there. My  _son_ . I never in a million years I’d hear myself say those words, and not just because I always thought of myself with a girl.  You’re doing this insane, incredible thing, Donna. I’m not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.  You’re making me a  _father_ and that’s just-” he shook his head. “I can’t even come up with words for how amazing that is.”

She covered his hand with her own. “You’re really not disappointed?”

He laughed. “I’m really not! And besides, I’m not going to stop him from wearing princess clothes or having tea parties any more than I’d stop a girl from playing sports or  being into cars. Who’s to say I’m not going to get my nails painted before heading out to a baseball game or a ballet recital or children’s theatre? This is  _our_ child. He can do or be anything he wants  and I’ll never love him less for not being what I expected.”

Donna reached out and grabbed his tie, bringing him to meet her halfway and kissing him as best she could over the gap between the seats and a 20 week belly still restrained by a seatbelt. His eyebrows rose as the kiss became more heated and he fumbled with her buckle until it released,  allowing him better access to her body. He had a hand up her shirt before he knew it, thumb ghosting her nipple through her bra and she moaned into his mouth before pulling away.

“Not here,” she said, returning his hand to his lap and straightening her shirt.

Harvey sat dazed at the sudden loss of contact. “ Why not?”

Donna smiled brightly and waved over his shoulder. “Mrs. Johnson might not appreciate the show. Or maybe she would,” she said, still with an exaggerated smile on her face, nodding at whatever the older lady was doing. “I don’t want to think too much about that.”

He turned in his seat and yes, there was their septuagenarian neighbour making ‘phone’ gestures. He smiled weakly and waved. “You started it.”

“True,” she said, reaching for her bag with some difficulty. “But I also plan on finishing it.” She smiled wickedly and kissed him on the cheek. “Now come help me get out of this car. Your _son_ is kicking my bladder again.”

A grin crept across his face  as he got out of the car and jogged around to the other side .  “ _My_ son, huh?”

“Definitely yours,” she said, taking his hand and heaving herself out of the car. 

“We’re going to have this argument for years, aren’t we?”

She dusted herself off and straightened his tie. “Absolutely,” she said with a smile.

Harvey brushed her belly with a thumb and kissed the corner of her mouth. “I think I can live with that.”


End file.
